


the world's forgotten

by chatona



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was raised in an orphanage, ma'am," Ryo replies and tries to keep the old pain out of his voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's forgotten

The orphanage is never silent. During the day, the other children don't stand still, they're always laughing and yelling. Even after nightfall, there's a constant rustling of sheets, whispering and sometimes stifled moans from the older boys’ beds.

It takes Ryo a long time to get used to it. He lies in his bed quietly, presses his ear into the pillow and tries to drown out all the sounds.

He’s never known anything else, but he still wishes for something more.

xxx

Until he’s seven, Ryo gets beaten up a lot. His cheekbones are too high, his eyes too slanted. His Japanese heritage is obvious to those who look and it makes him different from the other children.

One day, he snaps. All the fury ( _they never shut up, I wish they’d just be quiet_ ) and the years worth of bruises and mockery have been building up for too long and he steps up to Henry who is nine and taller than him.

“Leave me alone,” Ryo snarls and pushes Henry back, kicks at his legs until Henry falls.

When Ryo leaves, the other children let him go without a word. He doesn’t look back at Henry’s slumped form on the ground.

xxx

The first time Ryo wakes up and the sheets are wet ( _a glimpse of soft curves and long, silky hair_ ), he bites down on his lip to keep the questions inside and stares down on the spot on his bed before he follows the other boys to the showers.

Later that day, Ryo sits down with Sister Mary on the steps overlooking the yard. Her hands are in his hair, petting and soothing. He thinks back to all the other times they have sat like this ( _the only time he feels quiet and calm surround him_ ) and he feels empty.

“I love you,” he tells Sister Mary earnestly and she smiles at him.

The other children play basket ball and laugh without sparing them a glance.

Ryo is twelve when he realises that he can't rely on other people to make him feel respected.

xxx

When Ryo is fourteen, he realises for the first time that he isn't attracted to women exclusively.

That night, he lies awake and listens for the inevitable rustling of sheets and the muffled moans of the other boys his age. He jerks off, slow and certain ( _strong arms holding him down, callused hands running over his skin and a hard body pressed against his and ohgodpleasemore!_ ).

He comes silently, back arched and his skin tingling. He doesn't feel any shame, only a quiet conviction that this is nobody's business but his.

xxx

They all crowd into the lounge where Sister Mary recently installed a TV. The picture flimmers and the light flickers along the walls, but the boys are engrossed.

On screen, the cop shoots the bad guy and shares a long kiss with the damsel who doesn't seem to be in much distress anymore.

The other boys cheer and whistle and cat-call. “Wow, I'd sure like to become a cop,” one of the guys, Steve, snickers and leers openly.

Ryo looks at the little girl on screen that the policeman rescued as well. He sees the adoration and thankfulness in her eyes ( _it's just a movie, but she gets to live and be looked after and she'll be happy and have a family_ ) and Ryo realises he wants to become a policeman. He wants to be the one to look after others the way no one ever looked after him.

xxx

Applying for to the Police Academy is a lesson in patience.

He writes unknown behind the fields for 'father' and 'mother' and gives the address of the orphanage, lists Sister Mary as his emergency contact.

He seals the envelope and mails the application.

They call him three days later, the hesitant voice of a woman on the other end of the line asks “what do you mean, unknown?”

“I was raised in an orphanage, ma'am,” Ryo replies and tries to keep the old pain out of his tone.

“So your parents are deceased, then?” she tries to clarify.

“I wouldn't know, ma'am,” Ryo says. She thanks him for his cooperation and hangs up.

xxx

In his first year at the Police Academy, Ryo loses his virginity for the second time. He's the one on the receiving end now, sheets bunched up under his fingers and his breath coming in quick, short gasps.

Timothy ( _it's Tim, not Timmy!_ ) is his roommate and they're both more than just tipsy that night. Ryo would laugh about the stereotypicalty of it all, but Tim's hand is warm and sure on his cock and every couple of thrusts, Tim hits a spot that leaves Ryo seeing white, moaning and pressing back for more.

The next morning, Ryo wakes up sticky, sore and alone. Tim doesn't look him in the eyes the whole day and requests a transfer to another dorm the next.

xxx

Ryo's a good cop. His senior partners clasp his shoulder and tell him so.

He doesn't mind doing the tenuous tasks, the paperwork and the meetings and talks. It means the other officers push that work to him more often and not. He spends afternoons at his desk when he really wants to be on the streets, making a difference.

Ryo knows the value of patience and his dedication earns him promotion after promotion until he finds himself assigned to the Homicide Department of the NYPD.

xxx

He walks into his new Boss' office who is busy shouting insults at a man with a black tie and hair of the same colour.

Ryo introduces himself, salutes and learns the man, Dee, is his new partner. He ignores the comment about babysitting. Dee will realise soon enough that Ryo isn't someone who needs to be looked after.

“You're half-Japanese or something, aren't you?” Dee catches his gaze and holds it.

“I might be,” Ryo says and shrugs. It could well be Chinese or Korean for all he knows, after all.

xxx

The boy doesn't look up and he trembles. Dee said he was the son of their last victim. Ryo can't think of the right words to reassure the boy, so he sits with him.

When the boy finally breaks, tears rolling down his small face, making far too few sounds for a child so young, Ryo puts his arms around him and rubs his back.

“I'm going to find the person who killed your father,” Ryo promises and takes Bikky home to the apartment he bought just a week ago in New York.

“You can stay here,” he offers. Bikky smiles, eyes full of gratitude. Ryo doesn't mind that the words coming from his mouth aren't to thank him, but some smart-ass remark about his interior decoration.

He's making a difference.

xxx

Ryo drops the bags with the hot dogs and the cans of juice he bought for Bikky, Dee and himself. He stares after the car that just drove of, Dee and Bikky inside.

He didn't realise how quickly he'd come to care about both of them, but the sudden emptiness, followed by fear and worry, clue him in.

The registration plate is the only hint he has, but it's enough.

xxx

Ryo saves them ( _gave them the means they need to save themselves, nothing more_ ) and Bikky decides to stay at the drug lord's house. Ryo thinks Bikky knows what he's doing, so he lets him.

Dee's arm is broken, but he's smiling and telling Ryo not to worry.

“I'm your partner, aren't I?” Ryo asks. When Dee kisses him, it's not exactly unexpected. Ryo allows himself to enjoy the soft feel of Dee's lips against his own, then he draws back.

“Let's get you to the hospital,” he says and helps Dee stand. They don't mention the kiss again.

xxx

They don't get any rest. Dee's arm is barely healed by the time they meet Carol. She reminds Ryo of the little girl he saw on TV when he was younger.

He takes her home, vows silently to help her.

Dee comes home with them and Ryo can't help but look at him, study the long lashes and the angular face.

“Like what you see?” Dee asks with broad grin. Ryo just shrugs ( _Dee's gorgeous, he is_ and _you can't, it will never work, can't, don't_ ).

“You like me, don't you?” Dee goes on, unfazed by Ryo's lack of reply.

Ryo closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. “Why would you think that?”

Dee presses him against the wall, his lips hot over Ryo's and his tongue finding its way into Ryo's mouth. Ryo lets his head fall back, groans low in his throat and returns the kiss. He grabs Dee's shoulders without meaning to and holds on.

Dee looks serious, open and honest for once. “You kissed me back, that's why,” is all he says before he grins again, all traces of seriousness gone from his face.

Ryo leans against the wall and closes his eyes. He swallows down the want, buries it deep inside.

xxx

They're in England when it comes back up. Dee tells him he's falling in love with him and Ryo wants to shake his head and deny it ( _you're only falling in lust with me Dee. Not serious, and it'd never work out_ ).

A body in the water distracts them and Ryo tells himself he's thankful for it. A part of him wishes he could believe Dee's words were true. He thinks of Timothy and of the way that ended.

Later that night, after they gave their statements, Ryo mentions the man he saw, how his eyes reminded Ryo of Dee.

Dee straddles him, pushes him down onto the floor of the balcony. “I'm jealous,” he says and looks so indignant, so affronted that Ryo can't help but laugh.

“Stop laughing,” Dee growls, “I'm serious.”

Ryo almost believes it, lets Dee kiss him and it's soft and gentle, different from the kisses they shared before.

Dee looks at him with a strange expression afterwards, leans down and claims his mouth and it's hot and burning and leaves Ryo gasping for air.

Dee runs one finger along his cheekbone, grins at him. “That's enough for tonight,” he says, pulls out a bottle of wine. “I want to prove to you how serious I am.”

xxx

It's not until Carol is kidnapped, leaving Ryo out of his mind with worry, that they do more than kissing.

Dee's tongue licks wet stripes over Ryo's upper body, his hands sure and careful. Ryo loses himself in the sentation of Dee's skin and Dee's lips ( _more_ and _closer_ and _please_ ).

He holds on to the bed spread, bucks his hips up and throws his head back. Dee grins at him and Ryo smiles ( _maybe, just maybe, this can actually work_ ).

Of course, that's when the phone rings and they have to rescue Carol.

xxx

Ryo wakes up one morning and realises that he's already been with the NYPD for months. He still thinks that relationships with your co-workers are a bad idea ( _Timothy's mouth on his shoulder_ ), but he's never felt closer to any of his partners than he does with Dee.

He allows himself a moment of day dreaming, imagines himself with his grandchildren ( _Bikky and Carol's children_ ), telling them how he and his partner saved a school from a bomb, how they brought down a drug lord.

In his daydream, Dee is there and makes lewd remarks that makes his ( _their_ ) grandchildren giggle and blush.

Ryo runs one hand over his face, shakes his head. He's smiling.

xxx

Ryo takes Dee to the orphanage. The building looks the same and Sister Mary comes out, hugs him. Her eyes twinkle when he introduces Dee and then they're surrounded by children ( _can you show us your badge, do you have a gun, can we see your gun, oh please, can we see the gun?_ ).

Hours later, they wave goodbye to the children with a promise to come back soon. Ryo feels free and happy and he takes Dee's hand in his.

“In the end, even if it hurts sometimes, the pain makes us who we are, doesn't it?”

Dee turns to him and raises one eyebrow. “What are you on about?” he asks.

Ryo just shakes his head. “It's not important.” He leans over and kisses Dee.


End file.
